And so it begins
by atwoodsmine
Summary: This is the tipical story of how Ryan and Marissa always find their way to meet, no matter what's going on. This story might be quite far from getting them back together because of fate's wicked twists and turns.


There she was, on his bed, tightly held by him, the man she loved, but did she really? She slowly tried to remove his strong arms from her slender, beautiful body.

Marissa- "Oh sorry did I wake you?"

Luke- "Well yeah but don't worry, I'll get plenty of sleep later." He said groggily.

Marissa- "What time is it anyways?"

Luke- "2:30…..Babe, come back to bed, it's been a busy night, lets sleep now and talk later."

Marissa- "Luke, my mom! It's late; she'll kill me as soon as she sees me…" Marissa kept on mumbling about what the next punishment would be.

Luke- "She probably already knows your missing already so why rush? I mean she's gonna kill you sooner or later might as well make it later don't you think?"

Marissa- "No! Luke, don't you get it? Geez… look I'm leaving."

With that said she finished gathering her belongings which were scattered randomly throughout the room.

Marissa- "Bye, call you later."

Luke- "Yeah, k, love ya…"

Marissa- "Yeah...love you too" She said hesitantly.

Once home Marissa saw her mom sitting on the couch, asleep, she probably got tired of waiting to kick my ass, she thought. Once in her room she decided to call the one person who knew what she was feeling at that time, the only one who would only listen and not judge, the only one who actually CARED….

On the phone

Marissa- "Hey Alex, I know its pretty early but I really need to talk to you, can we meet at your place?"

Alex-"Yeah sure, when?"

Marissa- "Uhh...let me think...now?

Alex-"Right…now?"

Marissa-"What? Are you like busy at 2:37 AM?"

Alex- "No, it's just unexpected to receive a call sooo early in the morning from someone who wants to crash at your place… Just get over, soon before I go back to sleep, k?"

Marissa- "Thanks, I'll be there in a sec."

Marissa took her car keys and ran out the door but this time her escape wouldn't be so easy.

Julie- "Marissa Cooper! Where do YOU think your going?"

Marissa- "Oh great, just what I needed…" she said to herself. "Hey mom…I was just… coming in to my own house" Marissa said getting a grip of her own little lie...

Julie- "You can't fool me; I know you were just about to leave. Where were you going? To visit that Chino boy?" Julie thinks for a moment. "Or is that where you just got from?" she said raising her voice.

Marissa- "Geez mom! I can't even enter my own house in peace! 'Cause I was really just coming back, but hey! You believe whatever the hell you wanna believe, as always!"

Marissa ran up to her room just as she always did after getting her mom to believe her lies. Julie just sat there thinking about what had happened to her lovely daughter while Marissa called Alex to say she couldn't make it thanks to her mom.

Before the night with Luke

Marissa woke up at around 5:30 am, after having constant nightmares about where her life is headed. She got up from her bed and examined her room as if she hadn't been there in years. As she walked across a bunch of clothes on the floor she tripped and saw what she had feared to see for so long. The letter she wrote a couple of months ago, after Ryan had left for Chino. This letter had made her heart ache more than it had in a long time, it made her realize that she must move on, one way or the other. The letter was written carefully and was stained by a few careless tears that somehow got to escape from her face.

Dear Ryan,

I understand why you must leave with Theresa but that doesn't mean I want you to. We have gone through so much together, Luke, Oliver, my mom, your past, and finally Theresa. I remember clearly our first official date, the one where you finally dared to kiss me, I waited for that moment to happen since I met you on the Cohen's driveway, smoking a cigarette and playing it cool. I'll never forget those nights we spent together and the ones I wished you were beside me to make me feel loved, safe, and powerful. You have no idea how much it hurt me when I saw you in Theresa's car, just staring back at me and not even waving or mouthing a friendly goodbye. I have cried so much for you and suffered for so long that sometimes I wonder if I would be better off without ever meeting you. After cursing you for a while my eyes always tear up again and then I notice that I wouldn't know what being happy is without you and how much I love you. I hope your baby is a happy and healthy child that realizes how lucky he/she is for having you as a father.

Love you always,

Marissa

After crying a bit more, she left the note on her desk, hoping it would go away eventually, she took a long steamy shower and headed for Summer's.

At Summer's place

Marissa- "Hey sum" she said unenthusiastically while they both enter Summer's room and get settled.

Sum- "Coop! Finally, I've been calling you for days and no answer, what's up with you these days? Cuz I've been spending every day with Cohen and I think he wants to kill me but who actually listens to him? Anyways, I bought this gorgeous tank top, watcha think? Isn't it just perfectly me?" she said as she flashed her newly famous top.

Marissa- "Yeah, Sum, it's really nice, totally you…"

Summer- "It is, isn't it? Oh my God, did you know that Luke has been looking for you nonstop lately? I mean he has called me at least a zillion times asking why you didn't answer his many messages and stopped going to parties. You better talk to him Coop, PRONTO! Before I go cookoo…"

After a whole afternoon of eating and talking junk, Marissa took off…to Luke's. She didn't expect to wind up there. Once at his door step she said to herself, "Why the hell am I here? Of all possible places, why HERE!" after wondering she decided to knock.

Chino

Ryan- "Damn alarm…" he softly mumbled to himself as he saw Theresa turning around next to him.

Theresa- "Hey hun, how'd you sleep?" she asked as she leaned in for a kiss.

Ryan-"Alright I guess" he lied as his thoughts slowly slipped back to Marissa. He snapped out of his trance and quickly dodged Theresa's passionate kiss and turned it into a fairly long peck in the cheek.

Theresa- "Oh…good." She thought for a moment and said "Your thinking about her again, aren't you?" she said in a slightly offended tone.

Ryan- Silently stared down at the covers and said "I have to get ready for uhh…work." He got up and walked into the bathroom in a hurry.

Ryan had changed a lot while in Newport, more than Theresa thought. No matter how much she wanted for Ryan to fall in love with her again, she knew he wouldn't give up on Marissa no matter how much he wanted to,

for the baby's sake. Ryan headed for work just like every other morning or so thought Theresa…

Ryan got in his car and drove for about 10 minutes, thinking if whether he should go there or not. Since he got to Chino he couldn't stop thinking about Marissa and as much as he wanted to sleep with her and not Theresa. Ryan was getting quite tired of Chino, even if he lived most of his life there; he knew he belonged in Newport with Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, and Marissa…. Marissa his love, his half, his…ex-girlfriend. Ryan turned his car around realizing he was not ready to talk to that woman again, just like every day. He got his cell phone, flipped it open and pressed the redial button.

On the phone

Voice- "Hello?"

Ryan- "Hey, thanks again for the money, man, I really appreciate this… I owe you big time."

Voice- "Oh, sure kid, don't worry about it. And you owe me nothing, understood? Now go back home and take care of the mother of your future child."

Ryan- "Yeah, I will, I don't really have a choice, do I?

Voice- "You will, when you find out who the father is….right?"

Ryan- "I'm not sure" he said while he parked the car near Chino High, making sure no one had followed him. "I'm not even sure if its mine or not and if it's not…I'm pretty sure Eddie won't be the ideal dad or husband."

Voice- "Yeah, your right kiddo. Now get to school, your going to be late."

Ryan- "I know. Thanks again, Sandy.

Sandy- "Talk to you later, bye bye."

Ryan- "Bye."

knock knock

Marissa- "Who is it?"

Voice- "It's Ryan"

Summer- "Cohen! God, you are such an idiot." She said as she slowly opened the door and entered the room with a very scared Seth.

Marissa-"Good joke, Seth…" she said with a fake smile, the one she flashed every so often just to seem okay.

Summer-"Marissa, Coop…we need to talk to you about you and...Luke."

Seth-"Don't worry Marissa, it's not about Ryan, or Theresa, or Chino." He said as his oh so oblivious self.

Summer smacks Seth with a pillow near the chair she was sitting in, Seth dodged it but fell on the bed, beside Marissa.

Seth-"Hey."

Marissa-"Uhh… sure, when?"

Summer-"Is now okay? I think-WE think it's pretty important, right Cohen?"

Seth-"Yep, but lets make it quick, I think my show's about to begin-"Summer gives him the "death glance". "But you are so much more important than a TV show…even though it's the best show ever, and I'll be shutting up now.

Marissa-"Fine"

Summer-"Coop, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you…and well Cohen too. I saw this with my own two eyes and I'm gonna let Cohen say it now."

Seth-"wha? Summer, please, please, you are the one who has to tell her, if I tell her, I would become the new punching bag for your rage blackouts…"

Summer-"Fine..look, I was going to the Crab Shack and I saw Luke on a corner, and no, he is not selling dope, I went over to say hi and saw him sticking his tongue down a blonde b1tche's throat…."

By the time Summer had finished talking, Marissa was in tears all over again but not because Luke had cheated on her but for not realizing that he would keep on doing it. She thought for a moment and ran out of the house leaving a very surprised Seth and Summer.

Seth-"So…that went well, right?"

Summer-"Not the best moment for jokes, Cohen, Coop's pretty down right now, do you think she's still on the all-for-Ryan league?"

Seth-"No Summer, I think she's on the I'm-gonna-go-jump-off-a-building league."

Summer-"Riiiight…let's go to your house, I think Marissa wants some time alone."

Marissa had been driving around like she used to before going back to Luke and after Ryan left. She stopped by The Bait Shop for a quick bite and maybe some small talk with Alex, but not before giving Luke a piece of her mind.


End file.
